


Building A Home (For You And Me)

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Tumblr Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the pack finishes up their last year of college, Derek decides to build them a house, a house to make a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building A Home (For You And Me)

The pack never had a home, not a specific house that was _their_ home. They had the members’ rooms, occasionally their living rooms when the parents weren’t home. They had Deaton’s, but that was only for patching up and healing, for emissary advice when it was necessary. They had the loft, but that was practically empty and no one saw it as a home, not even Derek who lived there.

They never really had a home, and a few of them had complained about it in passing. Derek had taken notice of that.

So while the rest of the pack were busy finishing their last year of college, Derek decided to make them a home. He had the time, the money, the ground for it, so he didn’t see why not.

The Hale house was long gone, the burned ruins removed, and all that was left was the ground. The ground that Derek still owned and had done nothing with, because the place brought back terrible memories. He wanted to bury those terrible memories with good new ones. Good new ones he would make with the pack. Or at least add to the ones he had already.

He started planning it out early in their last year, looking over the plans of the old Hale house and adding to it. He got in contact with a local architect who helped him a little, and then send the plans for the new pack house to the county, waiting for approval so he could get started - so he wouldn’t have to just sit around doing practically nothing, while the rest of his pack were working hard to get themselves further in life.

The plans were approved right around the time Isaac called him in the middle of the night, panicked about everything. Derek had put the approved plans aside and gone to pick up Isaac for a day off.

After that, the start of the build started quickly, and he finished with the foundation of the house in a matter of a few weeks, working late nights because he couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t exactly comfortable or felt secure at the loft. Not with everyone being too far away from him, nowhere near close enough for him to still feel them. He just needed to keep himself busy, and building seemed to keep him distracted well enough, his mind focused on something different than the thoughts that came back to haunt him when he did nothing.

Boyd came to help building the walls, the stairs, and put in the windows a few weekends when he had the time, and Derek got help with the plumbing and the electricity where he needed it. After close to six months, a house was build.

Over the past seven months, Derek had been listing everything that everyone wanted, whether they had said it in passing or in a dreamy voice on the late night hang outs.

He made note of Malia’s wish for a work out room, of Allison wanting a big yard so she could practice long range shooting, of Erica wanting a nice kitchen so she could learn how to cook. He took note of Boyd wanting a porch with outdoor furniture, of Isaac wanting a nice bed, of Kira wanting a large living room with comfortable couches. He took note of Scott wanting to have rooms close to each other, and most importantly, he took note of Stiles wanting a home movie theater.

He and Stiles were… well, they weren’t really anything, had never sat down and talked about it. They were friends with benefits, for the lack of a better way to describe them. They had fucked a few times, made out more than that, but they never put a label on it. Derek had been too afraid to ask or start that conversation, had been enjoying the time with Stiles he got too much.

The thing was, he liked Stiles. Liked him to the point where it was ridiculous. He liked him to the point where he would watch him during pack hang outs, even when Stiles had gone quiet and someone else was talking. He liked him to the point where he couldn’t stop thinking about him when he was trying to sleep at night, to the point where he would do just about anything just for a minute with him, with his attention all on him. Even if it meant his heart hurting every time Stiles left shortly after they had fooled around.

And he doubted Stiles felt the same, so he never asked for more. He took what he could get and lived with it.

When he was working on the house, keeping himself busy, the thoughts of Stiles wouldn’t come to mind as often as they did when he was actually around Stiles, listening to him speak and feeling his touch on him when they were alone. Those touches felt good, yet left him feeling empty once it was over.

So Derek rather enjoyed working on the house, and going out to buy furniture once everything else was done.

The weekend Boyd was over to help transporting the heavy furniture, he mentioned that he wanted him and Erica to share a room, so Derek decided to make Erica’s room a guest room. Or an extra room in case they got a new addition to the pack. Or in case Jackson decided to come back from London.

Derek was aware of Scott, Allison and Isaac’s relationship, even though none of them had said anything to anyone yet, so he gave each of them a slightly bigger bed in their rooms, a bed that could easily fit three people.

He kept all rooms simple, wanting to let them decorate it themselves and make it their own. He even kept his own room simple, didn’t put out any of the Hale photos that had gotten saved from the fire, didn’t want to see that pain every day. The memories were enough.

He decorated every room to look new, comfortable, and homey, but he couldn’t stop himself with the kitchen. The kitchen had been full of good memories in the old Hale house, and the one he build in this house looked an awful lot like it.

Graduation was coming up, and now the pack had a house to make a home.

*

While the loft wasn’t a home, Derek still lived there, used it to sleep and eat the times he wasn’t out in the preserve working on the pack house. Nights were spend burying himself in books and curling up under blankets in hopes that that would keep his mind from wandering to the bad memories of the place. Usually it worked, occasionally it didn’t, and he ended up going for a late night run, either in his beta form with the wind rustling his fur, or his human form, enjoying the cold wind against his warm skin.

The place didn’t feel like a home, but when the pack was home for a short break from college, it was a place they could stay. Derek had given each of them a key. He had started out with Stiles, had meant for it to be just Stiles having a key to his place, but Erica had seen and asked why no one else had gotten a key, and Derek had panicked and said the keys were being made. Three days later, those keys were being used a lot more than he had expected them to.

A few hours before the first of the pack would arrive (Erica, Boyd and Isaac were always the first to arrive) Derek made sure the fridge was full of everyone’s favorite things, the blankets and extra mattresses were pulled out if some of them wanted to stay over, and that everything else was ready for them.

They didn’t knock, didn’t need to since they had a key, and the moment the door was pulled open by Boyd, Isaac nearly ran inside and attached himself to Derek, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Derek was surprised by the tightness of the hug for no more than a second, before he returned it, patting Isaac’s back. Isaac pulled back, smiled at him, and let Erica have a hug next. Boyd offered him a friendly nod, Derek returned it. Hugging had never been a big thing between them, and that was fine. They both knew they cared about each other, and that was all that mattered.

Malia, Kira, Scott and Allison were the next to arrive. When Isaac looked up and saw Scott and Allison sending him soft smiles, he returned them. No one else saw, but Derek did, silently looking between them, waiting to see if they would act like their relationship was no big deal, because he was positive no one would have a single bad thing to say about it. Scott and Allison went to sit next to Isaac on the couch, but there was a slight distance between them. Derek nearly rolled his eyes.

Lydia and Stiles arrived about an hour later, having a longer trip from their college back to Beacon Hills. Lydia went straight over to sit down next to Allison, pushing Scott closer to Isaac, and Stiles threw himself at the only available spot, which just happened to be next to Derek. Sometimes Derek was sure the others were doing it on purpose.

“Oh my God, my back is killing me,” Stiles complained loudly, leaning back against Derek’s side and letting his head loll back on his shoulder, his eyes closing. “Rub my back, Derek,” he said, swatting lightly at his knee.

Derek huffed and pushed lightly at Stiles but not enough to push him off. “Can’t rub your back when you sit like that.”

Stiles stilled for a moment, then sighed heavily and made himself comfortable against Derek. “Then maybe later.”

The pack started talking, easily falling into a conversation that turned to a lot of yelling because they disagreed on something. Sometimes you wouldn’t think they were away from each other most of the time with the way they were so comfortable around each other, how easy it was to get back to how they had been once they became pack.

Derek liked it. He liked sitting back and watch his pack be so comfortable around each other, liked feeling like he was a part of something again, even though he just sat there, listening to everyone else and not really contributing to the conversation. He liked just sitting there and watching the people he cared for fill the silence, and he couldn’t deny that he had missed this, missed the noise and the comfort of having people around him. People he called pack.

Somewhere along the hours they were sitting there and catching up, complaining about school work and everything on campus, someone (Boyd) had gotten up to get some snacks, and Derek’s arm had snaked around to the back of the couch, to behind Stiles. No one had said anything, and Stiles had slowly been moving closer into Derek’s side without even noticing.

The conversation died down a little, and after Kira returned from having ordered a few pizzas, Erica turned her attention to Derek. “So Derek, what have you been up to in boring, old Beacon Hills?”

Derek looked around at them, ignored the curious stare he could feel from Stiles, and he shrugged. “Not that much.”

Boyd snorted, short but loudly. “Well, that’s not true at all.” He shook his head, giving Derek a look, before he turned to the others. “He’s been rebuilding his old house, making it a house for us.”

Derek missed the way Stiles snapped his head around to look at him, missed the look of first surprise, then admiration, and then settling on a look of fondness. He missed the metaphorical heart eyes, because he lowered his head, lowered his gaze to the ground, while everyone around him exclaimed loudly in excitement.

The excitement from the pack turned to wonders, and they started guessing what their future home would look like, what Derek would have put in there.

“Do you think he put a pool in the yard?” Erica pondered, crossing her legs.

Malia snorted. “It’s out in the middle of the forest. I don’t think a pool would be a great idea out there. Not if you don’t want random animals jumping in, and shit from the forest in there.”

“How big do you think it is?” Isaac joined in, his thigh pressing against Scott’s. “I’ve seen pictures of the old Hale house. That wouldn’t be big enough for all of us.”

“It’s bigger than the old one,” Boyd said, throwing an arm over Erica’s shoulders. “And a lot nicer.” He quickly shot a look over at Derek. “No offense. You just did a good job.”

The others kept guessing, kept trying to picture it, and Boyd would occasionally shoot down their idea, like the idea that Scott threw out there about a giant garage with a bunch of cars.

The others kept guessing, and Derek noticed a certain someone still hadn’t said a thing, so he slowly turned his head and looked over at Stiles. Stiles who was still looking at him with soft features and heart eyes, like he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world.

Derek didn’t see that though. He just saw Stiles smiling at him, so he returned the smile quickly, before he turned his attention back to the pack.

Stiles looked at him for another moment, before he joined the pack, leaning slightly more into Derek. “Ten bucks there’s at least one giant flat screen TV in the living room.”

*

When pizza arrived, Derek paid for it, and everyone happily ate it. The loft was filled with laughter, occasional loud yelling, and a lot of touches. Those touches were mostly hugs, high fives, handshakes, and touches between the couples of the pack.

But those touches were also Stiles absently touching the back of Derek’s neck, touching his shoulders, and leaning into him. 

For the hours the pack was together, Derek nearly forgot that he was nothing but a friend for Stiles, a friend he occasionally fucked and made out with but a friend nonetheless. He would kick himself later, but for the time being, he would just enjoy it, take what he could get, even if it hurt.

It was close to midnight, when Allison yawned and said she wanted to go to her dad’s place and stay there. She got up and Scott followed, the two of them giving Isaac a look before he got up as well. Derek gave him a quiet nod when he looked over, and no one else said anything when Allison grabbed Isaac’s arm and pulled him out with them.

Derek touched Stiles’ shoulder shortly as he got up, and followed Scott out to the door. “Hey,” Scott turned to him, zipping up his jacket. “What you’re doing with the house… it’s really great, thank you for that.” There was a kind smile on Scott’s lips.

Derek shrugged, but before he could say anything, Scott continued. “Don’t say it’s nothing, ‘cause it isn’t. It’s really, really great. I was actually starting to panic a little about where we’d live after college, so thanks.”

Derek nodded once, twice. “Happy to do it. Better than sitting around all day. And all of you had been complaining about it a while back.”

Scott stood there silently for a while, before he stepped closer. “Would it be totally weird if I hugged you right now?”

Derek looked at him, huffed, shook his head, and stepped into Scott’s spread arms, letting himself be hugged as he hugged Scott back. He could hear Stiles say “Oh my God, they’re hugging. Are you seeing this?” to the rest of the pack, could hear Malia snort.

Once those three had left, Kira grabbed Malia’s hand and announced they were leaving as well. Erica and Boyd decided to stay for the night, and Stiles was the last to leave, wanting to catch his dad when he got home from working at the station.

“If Scott’s getting a goodbye,” Stiles said as he got up, grabbing Derek’s hand to pull him up along with him, “then I’m getting one too.” He waved at Boyd, Erica fast asleep on his chest, and he dragged Derek toward the door, disappearing out of view from the other two.

“See y-” Derek didn’t get further, before Stiles cut him off with a kiss, grabbing the back of his head and pressing himself flush against him. Derek put his hands on Stiles’ back, leaning into the kiss and letting Stiles deepen it, their tongues touching.

Derek didn’t want to read too much into that kiss, but a part of him told him this meant something. He didn’t know what it could possibly mean though. Maybe Stiles just really wanted a kiss, maybe he wanted more but couldn’t have it with Boyd and Erica still there, so he settled for a kiss. 

It could be anything, and Derek didn’t care. He gladly took it, returning the deep kiss and letting Stiles’ hands wander, touching him. Stiles was the one to pull back, a heavy breath leaving his red lips, and his eyes on Derek’s lips for only a second, before he looked at him.

“So,” he started, swallowing, and a smile pulled his lips back. “See you tomorrow, sour wolf.” He leaned in for another quick kiss, a quick kiss Derek returned without thought, and then he left.

When Derek returned to where Boyd was running his fingers through Erica’s long, blonde locks, Boyd gave him a look, silently judging him. “Shut up,” Derek mumbled, grabbed the empty plates and cups.

“I didn’t say anything,” Boyd said, pausing for only a second before he continued. “If I did say anything, I’d say you should just tell him how you feel. Obviously he likes you too.”

Derek gave him a look and headed for the kitchen. “As a friend, maybe.”

Derek could hear Boyd huff, groan and say “my God, you are an idiot,” quietly to himself.

When Derek returned to clean up the rest of the mess the pack left behind, Boyd said nothing. He just picked up his sleeping girlfriend and headed over to the mattress Derek had laid out for them.

*

During the time the pack was on break, Derek fooled around with Stiles five times. Three of those times included fucking, two just making out and inappropriate touching.

And when Stiles left to go back to college with Lydia, he slapped Derek’s ass, winked at him and that was it.

When the rest of the pack had left and he was alone in Beacon Hills once again, Derek went back to work on the pack house.

*

Over the next several weeks, Derek got at least one phone call from one of the pack members coming to him to complain about their finals or asking him for help with what they were studying. Most of the time it was Malia, Erica or Isaac calling, desperate for help. Isaac had called several times in panic, stressed out over the workload, and Derek had to put down everything and drive up to his college to take him out for a few hours, so he would calm down and not accidentally turn and cause chaos on campus.

The first finale happened, and Derek got several texts from the pack about the grade they had gotten. Isaac had gotten a C, both Erica and Boyd had gotten a nice B+, Malia had gotten a D, Scott, Kira and Allison with As, and Lydia and Stiles had unsurprisingly gotten A+.

Finales kept happening, and Derek kept himself busy with putting the finishing touches on the pack house. Like filling in the bookshelves with the books he had stored away at the loft, both books that were his own and books that belonged to the Hale family. He packed all his things from the loft and moved them over to his room, putting them away in the back of the closet there. He could always make his own room a home, once everyone else had settled in.

Derek had only just put the finishing touches on the house, when he hopped in his car and drove off to see Isaac, Erica and Boyd graduate. He couldn’t get to watch the others, their colleges were too far away, and he wouldn’t be able to make it in time to all of them, but he did send a group text to congratulate them.

He helped the three of them move out of their dorm rooms, watched as they said goodbye to the friends they had made, even greeted a few of them. On the way back home to Beacon Hills and the new pack house, Erica and Isaac couldn’t sit still, excited to see the house.

And when they got there, Erica gasped loudly and nearly ran around the house, checking it out. She didn’t get very far, however, before she ran to Derek and hugged him tightly.

Isaac nearly started crying, and he spend a long time just touching the bed in his room, the large bed with the soft mattress that Derek had spend hours picking out. Boyd patted Derek’s shoulder and told him he did a good job with a silent nod, before he was dragged off by Erica, Erica who excitedly yelled about the kitchen.

Kira and Allison arrived around the same time, and Derek heard Kira say “this is gorgeous!” when she stepped out of her car, Allison agreeing. Allison immediately noticed the large yard, could see it from the window facing out toward it when she turned to the living room, and her jaw dropped.

She turned to Derek, and Derek answered before she asked. “Had to cut down a few trees. The targets are in the shed.” She smiled at him, opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted when Isaac came out of the room hallway and told her to go see her room.

When Lydia arrived, she walked around the place and made comments on the things she liked, the things she didn’t. She wanted to decorate the place a bit more, make it “more like a home” as she had said, and Derek gave her the freedom to do whatever she wanted to do.

Scott arrived with Malia in tow an hour after that. Malia went straight outside after dropping off her bags in her room, briefly poking her head into where Erica had sprawled herself out on the bed in her and Boyd’s room. Scott gaped at everything and gave Derek another hug, before he too got dragged down the room hallway by Isaac.

Stiles was the last to arrive and when he did, everyone had calmed down a little and were excitedly talking in the living room. Kira was saying, for the third time, how nice the couches were, when Derek got up and headed for the front door just before Stiles knocked.

“This house is ridiculous big!” was how Stiles greeted him when Derek opened the door, bags on the porch, in his hands and on his shoulder. “Did you seriously build this yourself? You’re ridiculous!”

Derek rolled his eyes and bend down to grab the bags on the ground. “Come on, I’ll show you around,” he said, stepping aside to let Stiles in. “Everyone else is in the living room.”

Derek heard Stiles call him ridiculous under his breath just before the door closed. They dropped off the bags by the living room, Stiles greeted everyone with a quick hug, an extra long for Scott, and then he grabbed Derek’s hand and said “lead the way,” so Derek did.

Derek first showed him the kitchen, and Stiles went around and touched everything, commented on how nice everything was and how expensive all of it must have been. Derek didn’t tell him, because he wasn’t even sure he could. He had stopped thinking about the money long before he started furnishing the house.

After the kitchen, they went down the first hallway, and into the first room which was the small work out space he had put in for Malia. He had meant to make the room bigger, had meant to make it so that the whole pack could train in there, but then had changed his mind when he realized they had the back yard and the rest of the forest for that.

They didn’t stay in there for long, because then Stiles was dragging Derek along with him to the next door further down the hallway, the door that led downstairs. Downstairs to the mini home theater Derek had spend a lot of time making.

When Stiles made it to the bottom of the stairs and Derek turned on the lights, his mouth dropped. “You build a home theater, oh my God,” he whispered softly, his grip around Derek’s hand tightening just a little. “Holy shit, I love you,” he said a little louder shortly after.

It was Derek’s turn to squeeze Stiles’ hand. Not in excitement but in shock, surprise. He knew those words didn’t mean what he wanted them to mean, and it hit him hard.

Stiles took in a deep breath. “Okay, to the rest of the house!” he nearly yelled, the excitement in his voice clear.

They went around the rest of the house, Stiles excitedly tugging Derek along and commenting on everything. Derek could occasionally hear someone from the living room make comments about them, like Erica guessing it would take them exactly one hour before they would be banging in either of their rooms, and Scott calling them gross but cute.

When they rounded the corner to the room hallway, Derek finally let go of Stiles’ hand. Stiles didn’t make a comment, he just poked his head into Scott’s room and then proceeded to do that to every other room. He made it to his own room and immediately went to the bed, bouncing the mattress lightly to test it out. He didn’t stay there for long though, because he quickly ran back out in the hallway and looked into the rest of the rooms.

He made it to the end of the hallway, to Derek’s room with the door closed, and he only quickly poked his head inside, before he turned to Derek and stepped up to him. “So, here’s my final thought,” he said with a quick nod. “I like it, _love_ it, like a lot. It’s incredible and _you’re_ incredible for having made all of this.” Derek felt a smile tug on his lips, but then Stiles continued. “Buuuut you did make one tiny mistake.”

Derek’s brows knitted together in confusion. “What mistake?”

Stiles slapped lightly at Derek’s chest. “You gave us separate rooms, idiot.”

That made Derek even more confused. “You wanted us to have a shared room?” he asked slowly, unsure.

Stiles snorted and nodded, stepping closer. “Well duh,” he said, a smile forming on his lips as he moved his arms around Derek, pulling them close together. “You’re my boyfriend. Of course I want us to have a shared room now that we live together.”

Derek’s confusion only grew, but he let them get pulled close anyway. He did, however, voice his confusion. “When did we become boyfriends?”

Stiles scoffed and leaned back a little. “Several months ago, do you not remember that?”

Derek shook his head. “No, because we never had any talk about that ever.”

“Well no, ‘cause I thought it was obvious when we started making out and fucking on a regular basis.”

“Well, it wasn’t.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something else, but instead he took in a deep breath, let go of Derek and stepped back, running his hands through his hair. “Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.” He turned his back to Derek for only a moment, before he spun back around. “I’ve been calling you my boyfriend for months. Months! How stupid am I to think you’d actually _want_ to be my boyfriend? Oh my God, I might actually die. Or maybe just go hide in my awesome new room or-”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted, stepping forward and grabbing a hold of the slightly panicking Stiles. “Stiles, I do want to be your boyfriend. I just- I didn’t know you’d want anything more from me than occasionally having sex.”

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles grabbed Derek’s face in his hand, very dramatically pulling him closer. “You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met, and I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. Not even Scott. Okay, that’s a different kind of love, but it counts.” Derek snorted. “Derek, I 100% meant what I said in the home theater - oh my God, you actually put in a home theater.”

Stiles fell into his thoughts for only a moment, before he pulled himself back out of them and looked very seriously into Derek’s eyes. “Derek, I love you. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you.”

Derek couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t help himself when he leaned forward and captured Stiles’ lips with his own. And Stiles didn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

The kiss broke only seconds later, when Stiles pulled away. Not far though, their lips still brushing as he spoke. “Wait, you’re okay with being my boyfriend now, right?”

Derek nodded, letting out a soft breath. “I would have been okay with being your boyfriend months ago. If you had told me when you decided we were together, we would have been. Officially.”

Stiles groaned and threw his head back. “Let’s just forget that and make it official now.” He leaned back forward and rested in his forehead against Derek’s. “Derek Hale, will you be my boyfriend?”

The second Derek had said yes, there were loud cheers coming from the living room. Stiles ignored them as he smiled widely at Derek. He ignored them for all of two seconds, before he yelled “guys, stop listening in, you’re being rude!” and then grabbed Derek’s hand, dragging him into the room they would soon call theirs.

During the whole time they were in the room, breaking in their new bed, Stiles apologized to Derek. Apologized with lots of kisses and blow jobs.

Derek happily forgave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
